


Laying Down the Law

by sidewinder



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fisting, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fed up with Roy's behavior, Chon decides it's time to shake things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying Down the Law

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Merry Month of Fisting Challenge. Everyone should consider that ample enough warning as to what will be found ahead; I'll make no further apologies.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Shanghai Noon" and all characters are the property of Spyglass Entertainment. This story is written without their permission; no profit is being made.

Chon Wang sat alone in his room at the hotel, reading a book and growing increasingly annoyed as the hours passed into early morning and still Roy had not come home.

Chon knew better than to go down the hall and check Roy's own room, for he would not be there. He never used the room except to store his clothes and few belongings, just enough to create the illusion that he lived there. Chon's room was home, the place Roy always came back to at night--at least, when he managed to come home at all. Some nights the young man staggered in barely before dawn, catching no more than an hour of sleep before they had to get up and prepare for another day enforcing the law in Carson City.

No, Chon knew perfectly well where Roy was on this evening, and he was not about to go there to find him. He knew what went on in that place and he didn't need to see it with his own eyes. Roy was where he always went, when he was out at night without his partner: Goldie's. The "cathouse", as Chon had learned houses of prostitution were called in this country. He had gone there once with Roy and that one time had been more than enough. He had no need for those women, their promises of affection and adoration that lasted only as long as the money did.

All Chon needed was Roy. Why wasn't the same true for his partner?

The cool night air blew in through the open window, and out on the street everything was quiet and calm, most of the citizens of the city already asleep. As much as he wished he could join them, Chon felt too agitated to rest. How could he sleep? All he saw when he closed his eyes was Roy with those women. His thoughts were twisted with doubts and worries, questions about what he was doing wrong that he could not keep Roy satisfied and at home.

He loved Roy--though on nights like tonight, he seriously began to wonder exactly why. Roy claimed he shared Chon's feelings and that he loved no one else, and Chon wanted to believe him. Yet if that was the case, why did he continue to go to the cathouse? What did he get from those women that he couldn't get from Chon? It did not make any sense.

When he tried to talk to Roy about his behavior, all he ever got were excuses. Roy always told Chon the same story, that he only went to Goldie's to "keep up appearances" and ward off suspicions that Carson City's sheriff and chief deputy were anything more than good friends. At first Chon had reluctantly agreed that his argument made sense; he could see the way things were in this country, that their relationship had to remain a secret. To be discovered would cost them their jobs, maybe even their lives.

But as time passed, Chon's tolerance for Roy's behavior, all in the name of protecting their secret, was waning. He didn't have to go about his charade with so much enthusiasm, did he? There had to be another way, Chon thought. Roy seemed to spend more nights out "keeping up appearances" than he did with his professed love, and Chon wasn't sure he could take being treated this way much longer.

Chon looked at his watch and with dismay noted it was nearly midnight. His eyes were heavy with sleep, and the story he'd been reading could no longer keep him distracted. He put the book aside and rubbed his eyes. Was he simply expecting too much from Roy? After all, he was still so young. Perhaps he simply was not ready to settle down. "I'm like a wild horse--you can't tame me," Roy was so fond of saying. But was he really that untamable...or did Chon just have to try a little harder to break him?

The thought gave Chon some pause. Out of fear of losing Roy, perhaps he'd been far too forgiving of his straying ways. Maybe it was time to really let Roy know how he felt, how much this behavior bothered him and what he really needed from his lover--what he wanted Roy to need from him as well, and him alone.

Chon knew that whatever he did to try to change things, he'd have to proceed carefully. Push too hard and Roy might flee. But be too gentle, and nothing would change. And if he just couldn't get through to Roy...well, in that case, perhaps letting him go completely was the only thing he could do.

Chon didn't want to consider that possibility. He didn't know if he really had the strength to end things, to lose however much of Roy's affections that the young man was willing to share with him. But he knew he had to try. He didn't see how he could go on like this much longer. He was a man in love, but he also was a man with pride, and self-worth, and he could feel those things slipping away the longer he let Roy get away with treating him like this.

Chon closed his eyes and tried to relax, tried to meditate on how he should proceed. A plan began to take shape in his mind, and the more he considered it, the more he convinced himself it just might work. Now he only had to work up the courage and conviction to go through with it. He visualized every detail of how he would proceed and considered his words carefully, ever aware of his still incomplete command of the English language.

Eventually sleep began to cloud his thoughts, the need for rest beginning to outweigh his anxiety and concentration on his plan. But he still heard the sound of footsteps approaching, outside his room, and it was enough to startle him back to alertness. The footsteps stopped in front of his door and he heard keys rattling; it had to be Roy.

Chon breathed deeply and composed himself. The door opened slowly and Roy stuck his head inside. From the expression on his face, he was clearly startled to find Chon awake. "Oh! Hey, partner...what're you still doing up at this hour?"

"Waiting for you."

Roy walked over to where Chon was sitting and bent down to kiss him lightly on the cheek. He looked a mess--his blond hair all disheveled, his clothes wrinkled--and he smelled of cheap sex, cheap perfume, and even cheaper women. The sight of him and those scents filled Chon with disgust and strengthened his resolve that he had to do something to change things, and he had to do it tonight.

"You didn't have to wait up for me. I was just out...you know, taking care of some things."

"You mean, you were at Goldie's. You think I cannot tell where you have been?" Chon asked, unable to keep a note of anger out of his voice.

Roy took a moment before responding to the challenge. A guilty look crossed his face, briefly, but then it faded and he tried to shrug off the confrontation. Just like he always did. He reached out to touch Chon's hair and soothed, "Chon, you know we have to--"

"--keep up appearances," Chon finished for him with an impatient sigh.

"Exactly! You know the way things are around these parts. Maybe it's different back in China, but out here, people don't take kindly to two men being together, the way we are. I have to make sure no one has any reason to suspect anything out of the ordinary is going on--for _your_ sake, _and_ for mine."

It was the same old story, every time. "But you enjoy it," Chon replied. "Sometimes, I think you enjoy being with those women more than being with me."

"Now that's just not true," Roy denied. He sat on the edge of the bed, facing Chon, and shook his head. "You know that's not true."

"No, I do not know that. How could I know that when you spend so much time with those women? Once, every few weeks, would not be enough?"

Roy looked up at the ceiling and shifted uncomfortably. He let out a deep sigh before arguing, "Chon, you're talking to a man who used to spend every night at the cathouse...at least, when I could afford to. Some bad habits, well...they just ain't that easy to break."

"But you are not even trying, Roy. Which means I am doing something wrong. I am not giving you what you need, so you go to those women instead."

Roy dropped his gaze back to meet his partner's eyes. This time his guilty expression did not fade so quickly. "Don't put this on yourself. It's not you. It's me, okay? It's not that I'm unhappy with you, it's just..."

"Just what?" Chon prompted when Roy trailed off.

Roy struggled with his words a while longer, running one hand nervously through his hair and looking increasingly uncomfortable. "I just...you know...I just need some freedom, all right? Some room to breathe!" he exclaimed. "This isn't exactly the life I had in mind for myself, Chon, don't you get that? I was gonna be an outlaw--a man with no responsibilities, no ties...just me 'n whatever gang I could pull together, living free and crazy..." Roy shook his head. "Now all of a sudden I'm a lawman, working a steady job, with all of these people laying all of this responsibility on me. And then there's you and me, and it's not that I don't want that, it's just...sometimes I miss the way things used to be. I miss that freedom."

At least Roy was being honest, for once, about what he was feeling. That was a step in the right direction. Chon rose from his chair and walked toward the window. He considered his words carefully, in his head, before turning back to look at Roy. "You call it freedom. I call it being selfish. I can be selfish, too, Roy. I do not want to share you with those women. Not any more. It is time for things to change."

Roy eyed him with suspicion. "Change? Change how?"

Chon waited for a moment. He held his hands behind his back and kept his expression even and stern, and then he ordered, "You will undress."

The unexpected command had his desired effect. Roy's blue eyes widened with surprise, but then he quickly recovered and complained, "Chon, it's late, and I'm kind of tired. Can't we go to bed and talk about this tomorrow?"

"No. Undress, or leave. Go to your room, and do not come back here. Not ever."

Again Roy stared at him with shock, opening his mouth as if to protest further. Then he stopped himself, apparently reading the determination in Chon's eyes. "You're serious."

Chon nodded.

Roy took a moment to consider, then shook his head and shrugged. "All right, all right." He sighed heavily as he got up from the bed. Chon did not move, nor did he take his eyes off Roy as the man undressed, unceremoniously tossing his clothes to the floor. Once he was completely naked, he stood before Chon and asked, "Happy now?"

"No." Chon stepped forward and gathered up all of Roy's clothes, from his hat to his union suit. He then walked over to the open window and tossed it all out on the street below.

"Jesus Christ, Chon! What the hell are you doing!"

"Your clothes stink of those women. I will not have them here in my room."

Shock turned into anger and Roy's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing tonight, partner, but I'm not too sure I'm liking it."

"No game. You can leave at any time. But you must do as I say if you stay."

"How the hell am I supposed to leave without my goddamned clothes!"

"It is late. No one would see." Chon moved closer and walked a slow circle around Roy, appreciating the sight of his lover's naked body. He was well familiar with it now, but that did nothing to lessen the desire he felt. He could also sense Roy's building apprehension, even as the man also began to quickly show signs of arousal. That was the benefit of Roy's youth, Chon thought appreciatively; no matter how he might offer protests to the contrary, he very rarely was too tired or satiated for more sex.

Standing behind Roy, Chon ran his hand lightly down the curve of the man's bare back. He could feel the tremor that passed through Roy's body at his touch. He continued gently stroking Roy's skin, and, observing his response, commented, "I do not think you want to leave."

"I want to know what exactly you think you're doing."

"Making you mine, Roy." Chon wrapped his left arm around Roy's waist and held him snug against his own body. He reached down with his other hand, grasped Roy's penis, and began stroking the soft skin. Soon he could feel Roy relaxing against him, submitting to his control, giving in to the pleasure of Chon's hand on his quickly hardening cock.

Chon licked at Roy's bare shoulder but then grimaced in displeasure. "Your skin tastes of those women."

"I'm sorry."

"Are you?" Chon released Roy and took a step backwards. "Lie down," he ordered.

Roy glanced over his shoulder at Chon, and then did as he was told. He walked to the bed and laid down, his eyes holding Chon's gaze and revealing the mixture of emotions Chon had hoped to find: arousal, undeniably, but also curiosity, and a hint of fear--not enough to make him run, yet, but he definitely was off-balance. Chon just had to control that fear and use it to his advantage, and so far everything was going as he had planned.

But still, looking at Roy, naked on their bed, made Chon's heart falter for a moment. No wonder he kept forgiving Roy, when desire could overwhelm and cloud his reason, the way it threatened to now. Perhaps he should simply take what he could get and be happy, for the thought of losing Roy should his plan go wrong was suddenly more than he believed he could bear.

He closed his eyes for one brief moment and tried to clear his mind. No, he could not stop now. He had to do this, had to make Roy understand. He opened his eyes again and kept his gaze steady and locked on Roy, who was watching him with similar fixed attention. Chon then began to undress. He took his time, fighting his own eagerness to climb into bed and feel Roy's naked body against his own. No matter what he was feeling inside, he had to appear completely in control. He only broke eye contact as necessary, when stepping out of his pants and his undergarments, until he was completely naked. Still he waited for a moment, allowing Roy to take in the sight of his body, letting the anticipation and tension build for a little while longer.

"Do you see me, Roy? Do you see what I have given you?" Chon asked as he finally moved closer, to the foot of the bed. "My body belongs to no one else. _I_ belong to no one else. Now you must give me the same in return."

Chon climbed onto the bed, on top of Roy, and could not restrain himself from a sigh of relief at the contact. Roy reached up to embrace him but Chon grabbed his hands and forced them down onto the bed, over his head. Chon pressed down against Roy, dropping his head and meeting the trapped man's lips for a heavy kiss. Roy was tense, beneath him, but as the kiss went on he gradually relaxed. His fisted hands opened and stayed in place above his head even as Chon relaxed his grip. Chon had debated using physical restraints such as ropes but had decided against it; Roy had to feel that the option to leave, his "freedom", was not denied. The door remained unlocked and the option to run was there. Roy had to make the choice to submit, and so far he had, his every sign of resistance fading quickly.

Chon eventually released Roy's lips and began to cover his face and neck with kisses, thoroughly marking that desirable territory as his own. Roy made soft sounds of approval and squirmed with eagerness beneath him, but for once his quick tongue had been silenced. Chon licked a trail down to the underside of Roy's left elbow, and he kissed his way to the palm of Roy's hand. He left his mark on every section of skin that seemed tainted by the touch and taste of others. Chon moved down slightly and licked at Roy's nipples, one and then the other, back and forth, until Roy's soft moans grew louder, more desperate, though he still allowed Chon to do whatever he pleased. Roy's erection pressed hard and eager against Chon, but he ignored it. Roy had not earned release, not yet--not for some time, this evening, if Chon had his way.

Chon moved back to Roy's mouth, probing it deeply with his tongue. Disappointingly, he could still taste someone else there. He had to do something about that. Chon shifted and moved off of Roy, up to the head of the bed, tossing pillows aside and out of his way. He rested on his knees and ordered Roy, "Roll over." Roy did as he was told, shifting onto his belly, and plainly understood what was expected of him. He propped himself up onto his elbows and lifted his head. Chon grasped his cock and positioned it before Roy's lips, which opened and took eager hold, sucking hard, wrapping Chon in delicious warmth.

Chon grunted in approval. He reached around to grasp the back of Roy's head, digging his fingers into the short blond hair and holding him firmly in position. He then began to thrust, moving his hips, pleasure surging through him at the sensation of those wet lips rubbing back and forth against his cock. Almost as good as the feeling was the sight of it--Roy sprawled out before him, head held immobile as he pushed his cock into him, past those full, rosy lips. Chon tried to remain focused and not get lost in the pleasure, even as his body responded to the wonderful stimulation, edging him closer and closer to release. He had to remind himself that tonight was not so much about his enjoyment as it was about teaching Roy a lesson.

Chon continued to hold Roy's head in place as he began to move his hips in a preferred rhythm, thrusting with more vigor. Sweat was beginning to make his hair stick to his back and his heartbeat was quickening. Eventually he could not hold back; he could feel climax approaching. Usually he pulled back at this point, but not tonight. He felt the inevitable rush over the edge begin and he pushed hard against the back of Roy's mouth, not letting him move away. He let out a heavy groan of satisfaction as he came, filling Roy's mouth, feeling him swallow hard around his cock. Chon finally stopped thrusting and pulled out, though he held Roy's head in place for a moment longer to admire the sight of him, his lips wet and reddened, moisture glistening in trails down from the corners of his mouth.

Chon let go of Roy and urged him to roll over again. He moved on top of Roy once more, covering his lover's mouth with his own, tasting himself on Roy's lips. "This is how you should taste," he said. "Like me. Like you. No one else." Gone was the unfamiliar sweetness and remnants of lipstick and perfume. The salty tang of Chon's semen overwhelmed it all.

Roy squirmed beneath him, struggling to rub his erection against Chon, eager for the friction and release. Before he could get too close, though, Chon sat up and reached over to open the nightstand drawer. Inside he found a small bottle, the special oil he purchased from the herbalist at the workers' camp. The bottle was still near full, and he hoped it would be enough. He uncapped the bottle and poured out just a small amount at first, enough to cover his right index and middle finger. He put down the bottle and turned his attention back to Roy, spreading his legs, grabbing a pillow and placing it so as to raise Roy's hips up off the bed. He moved closer and ran his oil-slicked fingers between Roy's legs, behind his cock, then inserting the first one into the tight opening to his body.

Roy whimpered but accepted the single finger easily. Chon pushed it in and out with little resistance, and moved on to two fingers without too much time wasted. They had done this enough times before that Roy was used to being stretched like this, enough to take Chon inside of him without strain.

Still, tonight was going to be different.

"Do you feel me, inside you?" Chon asked.

"Mmm...more..." Roy urged.

"Soon," Chon promised. After some time he pulled out and reached once more for the bottle of oil. Chon poured the slippery liquid generously over all of his fingers and down his right hand. Roy seemed too addled by desire to pay much attention to what Chon was doing, and quickly he moved back into position between the man's spread legs and reached down. This time he pushed in with three fingers instead of two. Roy groaned and arched up to meet Chon's hand, and the slow but determined rhythm of his thrusts. Roy felt so tight around his fingers; it took some time before Chon felt Roy was sufficiently stretched and prepared to go any further. Chon usually stopped using his hand at that point, but not tonight. Instead, he brought his pinky in tight with his other three fingers and pushed in with all four of them, all the way up to his knuckles.

Roy yelped and his eyes went wide with surprise. Chon did not move, did not pull back, he just kept his hand in place and watched Roy's reaction.

"Chon, what're you doing?"

"Relax, Roy. It will not hurt much if you relax."

"But what're you _doing_?"

"I told you before. Making sure my touch is all that covers your body. All of it." He was so close, so eager to go on, but Roy too stiff now, too tense. Fear filled his eyes as he began to realize exactly what Chon was planning to do.

"You must trust me, Roy," Chon urged, running his free hand over the man's stomach. "I would not hurt you." He let his hand drift lower, to Roy's cock. "But if you do not trust me, if you cannot relax this _will_ hurt. Very much."

"Chon, please, I can't..."

"Yes, you can," Chon urged. "You will do this for me," he added, his tone of voice changing to indicate this was an order, not a simple request. "You will learn to trust me, that I can give you what no one else can. Or you will go."

Inside, Chon hated making the ultimatum. He hated the fear and certainty of pain in Roy's eyes. But Chon also knew what he had to do, and what Roy had to do, and that was to learn that he could trust Chon. Completely. That he had to give himself completely to his lover and to no one else.

He kept softly stroking Roy's cock, patiently waiting for a response, for Roy to relax enough to go further or to insist that he stop. Roy eventually whimpered a meek consent and closed his eyes. Either he was resigned to his fate, or the pleasure he was feeling from Chon's hand on his erection was overpowering his fear, at least for the moment. Chon tested Roy again, started moving those four fingers inside of Roy as gently as he could, slowly, stretching and pushing, ever alert to the first sign of intense resistance. Roy's breathing was shallow, but even. Chon straightened his thumb and, on his next push, tried to slide all five digits inside of Roy.

Roy gasped and went stiff again. He opened his eyes and searched out Chon's for reassurance. "Chon..."

"Shhh, Roy," Chon reassured him. "Just breathe, open yourself, relax."

"Can't...can't breathe, Chon..."

"You can do this, Roy. Close your eyes. Stop thinking. Just breathe."

Roy whimpered as he closed his eyes, clearly unconvinced but still doing as Chon told him. Chon knew he was pushing Roy to his limit, he could see it. He waited, ready to pull back if Roy said "No" or "Stop" yet praying that he wouldn't.

Roy's chest rose and fell, shuddering with each breath at first. Chon could sense the moment Roy had relaxed enough to allow him to continue, just from the subtle shift of pressure around his fingers in that tight space, his more even breathing. Chon let Roy steady himself into that new plane of relaxation before finally pushing harder, at last working his oiled knuckles past the tight ring of muscle. He then let it swallow his hand entirely, smoothly, all the way up to his wrist. He curled his fingers in to fit snugly inside the tight space, forming a fist.

Roy literally squeaked, letting out a cry cut short by lack of breath, by the sudden, overwhelming shock to his system. Every muscle of his body seemed drawn tight, straining hard under his pale, damp skin. Chon's every thought was focused on Roy, his body, the amazing feeling and sight of being so far into his lover's body.

"Breathe, Roy. Breathe," Chon urged.

Roy did, shallowly at first, then slowly deeper, even as each breath was laced with a weak whimpering sound. Chon stroked Roy's belly with his free hand, reassuring him, "You did it."

"Oh god, Chon...I feel like... I'm gonna fucking burst!"

"You are fine, Roy. I told you, I would not hurt you." Chon wrapped his hand around Roy's cock once more and began rubbing it with more vigor than before, until Roy's heavy breathing turned once more to soft moans.

"Feel me, around you, inside you, Roy," Chon murmured, the sensation of being so deep into Roy, so attuned to his body, almost enough to overwhelm him.

"It's all...I can feel. Can't...feel...nothing else..."

As Roy fell further into pleasure, Chon began to move his fisted, trapped hand, rocking it back and forth, trying to rub his knuckles over that most sensitive spot hidden within Roy's body.

"Oh, fuck, Chon! That's... That's... Ooh..." Roy groaned, writhing against the bed in pleasure, or pain, or likely some state well beyond either. Sweat drenched his skin, a cleansing, hard sweat that Chon knew would wash away the last imprints of those other hands from Roy's body.

Roy managed no more coherent words. Everything dissolved into grunts and words that melted into groans. His entire body began to shake. His breathing grew ragged and sharp. Soon--too soon--warm, sticky semen spurted out into Chon's hand. He eased his touch slightly but kept stroking, and kept his fisted hand inside of Roy, his heart filling with joy as he watched Roy continue to ride over wave upon wave of intense pleasure.

Chon would have kept at it longer, if he thought Roy was ready to handle it, but he decided after a time that his lover had been through enough of a trail for one night. As much as Chon was enjoying himself, his own muscles were beginning to cramp from the position he was holding, and he did not want to lose concentration and accidentally hurt Roy.

"Roy, I must pull out now. Are you ready?"

Roy focused glazed, bleary eyes as best as he could on Chon, and then nodded. Chon straightened his fingers and slowly pulled his hand back, trying to minimize Roy's discomfort as much as possible as he had to stretch him back over the hard knuckles once more. Roy whimpered softly as Chon pulled out past the widest part of his hand, but he seemed so dazed that he protested no more than that.

Chon sat back on his heels and sighed deeply, letting go of all the tension that had built up inside of him while he had concentrated so intently on what he'd been doing. He brushed his damp hair back from his face and collapsed beside Roy, watching him, waiting to see his reaction. He didn't say anything or even touch Roy again until his breathing had quieted and he seemed to have pulled himself together.

In time, Roy turned to look at Chon, though his expression was still dazed, as if he were a thousand miles away.

"Roy, are all right?"

"Hmm? Oh." Roy blinked and shook his head a little, then seemed slightly more focused. "I think so. Maybe. I just...wow." Roy looked up at the ceiling and blew out a heavy sigh. "I don't think I'm going to be able to _walk_ for a couple days, but damn. That was...that was something else."

Chon curled up against Roy's side and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I am sorry if I hurt you at all," he apologized.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry, Chon, for the way I've been acting. I haven't been treating you right. Not for a long time." He fell quiet for a while, before finally adding, "I think I get scared sometimes."

"Scared?"

"Mmm hmm. Scared 'cause I need you too damn much. And then I go off and do stupid things, trying to convince myself I don't have it as bad for you as I think. All it does is make things worse."

"Don't be scared, Roy. I will always be here for you. Just promise me--no more nights with those women! We will find another way to keep our secret. And you must trust me enough to tell me what it wrong, and when you need something I am not giving you."

"I promise."

Chon sighed, content and truly happy for the first time in months. He knew there would still be some rough times ahead, and change might not come as easily to Roy as he promised it would tonight. But he believed that Roy would try--for him, for both of them--and that was good enough for now.


End file.
